


thank you

by artificialcitrus



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialcitrus/pseuds/artificialcitrus
Summary: i have no explanation for this other than that i wrote it forever ago because alaska and tati have great chemistry and people seem to like when i write nasty smut lol. enjoy that x





	thank you

“Alaska, bring Tatianna her fucking soy milk latte  _ now _ ,” Phi Phi snaps, and Alaska startles. She's mid-pour, making the latte in question, and her co-worker’s harsh voice makes her jump; hot coffee splashes all over her cotton sundress and she yelps in pain.

“Phi, I can get it myself, don't- oh my god, Alaska, are you okay?” Her boss, Tatianna, is looking at her with surprise and concern, and Alaska flushes. She's had a crush on the older woman ever since she started working for her, even back when she was just a lowly fashion intern. Now that's she's Tatianna’s personal assistant, however, her crush has only grown stronger, and she's almost always flustered around the designer.

“I'm fine,” she mumbles, dabbing at her chest with a paper towel. Tatianna clucks her tongue, shaking her head.

“I don't assume you have a change of clothes with you?” Alaska shakes her head. “I didn't think so. Come on, come to my office. I'm sure I have something that'll fit.”

“I'm fine, really,” Alaska says quietly, embarrassed. She dabs weakly at her dress; the coffee has stained the yellow fabric brown, and it's clearly not coming out. Tatianna raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

“That's an order, Alaska,” she says, beckoning for Alaska to follow her. Her heels click on the hard flooring as her assistant traipses behind her, blushing deeply.

Tati closes the door behind her and pulls the blinds down, rooting through a rack of clothing. “What's your dress size, baby, a four? Six?” She looks Alaska up and down and the blonde bites her lip, flushing. God, she really shouldn't be thinking about her boss like this, but she can't help picturing Tatianna calling her “baby” while she pounds her into the mattress.

“Six, maybe eight.” Tatianna nods at her and pulls a dress off the rack. It's a black strapless tube dress, simple but elegantly crafted, and she hands it to Alaska on the hanger, looking at her expectantly. “You- you want me to change here?”

“I'll turn my back if it bothers you,” her boss shrugs. Alaska blushes. It doesn't bother her at all.

“It’s fine.”

She pulls her arms out of the straps and pushes the dress down her body, letting it pool on the carpeted floor of Tatianna’s office. She sees Tati’s eyes darken, sweeping up and down her figure, and for the first time since she spilled the coffee all over herself, she's not embarrassed in front of her boss.

Alaska knows she has a good body. She works out several. times a week and eats as healthy as she can, and she's also been naturally gifted with good bone structure. Her arms and legs are toned, her tummy is soft and strong with a little bit of ab definition, and her skin is silky all over. Her wide hips and thick thighs lead up to a slim waist and small, perky breasts, contained in a push-up bra that gives her a little bit of cleavage. Tatianna is looking at her with hunger in her eyes, the same way Alaska often catches her looking when she thinks Alaska isn't paying attention.

“Like what you see?” Alaska teases.

Tati smirks, sauntering a little closer. “I do.” Alaska wiggles her hips a little, sliding her hands down her tummy and thighs with a small smile, and she sees Tatianna take a deep breath as she reaches behind herself to unclip her bra-- after all, it won't look good under the strapless dress. When it falls to the floor beside her ruined sundress, Tatianna lets out a soft breath. “So pretty, Alaska…”

Alaska kneads her breasts lightly, pinching and rolling her nipples between her fingers and squishing her tits together. Tatianna is watching her every move with bated breath and hooded eyes, and Alaska sees her hand twitch at her side. She smiles innocently.

“You can touch me, if you want,” she says in a breathy tone designed to make the older woman melt. And melt she does, her teeth worrying at her bottom lip as she takes a step closer. Her hands ghost over Alaska's waist, hesitant to touch her, and she lets out a soft  _ oh _ of surprise when Alaska grabs her hands and places them on her breasts.

“God, Alaska…” she murmurs as the blonde places her own hands over Tatianna’s and guides her movements, massaging her chest. “You have no idea what you do to me, baby,” she breathes. Alaska giggles softly, removing her hands and letting Tati pick her own pace.

“I think I have some idea,” she teases.

“Can I kiss you?” Tatianna asks quietly. Alaska nods and leans forward to meet her lips, letting her boss slip her tongue into her mouth and slide it against her own. She whines needily, nipping at Tatianna’s soft lips and palming herself through her thin cotton panties. She's already wet enough to be soaking through the fabric, and she whimpers in embarrassment at this revelation. 

“ _ More _ ,” she begs in a low murmur, moving Tatianna’s hand from her left breast to her crotch. Her boss pulls away from the kiss with a smirk when her fingers brush against Alaska's damp panties, her fingertips coming away wet.

“You're so wet,” she purrs, “it's almost like you're desperate for this. I bet you've been fantasizing about being fucked in my office, hm?” Alaska whines at the words, pressing kisses to Tatianna’s jaw as her boss rubs slow, gentle circles against her panties.

“I've wanted you since you hired me,” she mumbles, flushing. Tati smiles.

“Me too, baby girl. How could I not, with your cute little ass prancing around all day in those short skirts and tight jeans that show off your perfect little ass?” The hand currently playing with Alaska's right breast moves to squeeze her ass, drawing a squeal from Alaska when she receives an unexpected slap. “You're just too fucking pretty, Alaska. You know I think about you when I touch myself?”

Alaska struggles to hold back a moan at the mental picture her boss has just presented her with. She imagines Tatianna leaning back against expensive sheets, legs spread as she touches herself leisurely, taking her time. “You do?”

Tatianna nods, nonchalant. “Mm-hmm. I think about touching you just like this, getting you all hot and bothered… I bet you have the prettiest little pussy, baby, I think about it all,” her fingers tug at Alaska's panties, “the,” Alaska nods and watches Tati pull her panties down and kneel at her feet, “time.”

Alaska bites her lip, feeling so exposed as her boss pushes her legs apart and gazes at her most private area with lust. “Am I like you imagined?” she asks sweetly. Tati licks her lips, eyes meeting Alaska's

“You're even prettier,” she answers, hands resting on Alaska's upper thighs. “Mmm, look at you, dripping for me already… Such a pretty, juicy little pussy, Lasky.” Alaska whimpers loudly, feeling her opening clench at Tatianna’s words.

“Please,” she whines, rolling her hips, “Fuck, please…”

“Please, what?” Tati asks innocently. Alaska whines in frustration, the humiliation of the scenario making her impossibly horny. She’s naked in her boss’s office, completely exposed while her boss kneels fully clothed at her feet, mocking her arousal and just waiting to hear her ask to be touched.

“ _ Please, Tatianna, please lick my pussy, _ ” she begs, dragging out her words in her desperation. Tati smiles, presses a kiss to Alaska's bare mound, and wraps her arms around the backs of Alaska's thighs before burying her face between her assistant’s legs. Alaska gasps as her tongue laps against her dripping pussy, tasting her wetness and sliding between her folds; she’s precise and intentional with every swipe of her tongue, and Alaska is weak at the knees in mere moments. “P-please, I- I can’t- stay standing…”

Tatianna pulls away and Alaska throbs at the sight of her own wetness coating her boss’s lips; she stands up and pulls Alaska over to her desk, pushes her to sit down on it. Alaska leans back and spreads her legs, and Tati is quick to resume her work between them. Alaska whines when she feels a fingertip press against her entrance, and arches her back when the entire finger slides into her in a single, fluid motion, rubbing against her g-spot. Tatianna’s mouth is still attending to Alaska’s clit, her tongue licking over her swollen folds every so often before flicking against her clit. She’s so sensitive that she could cry, and a choked whimper escapes her when Tati’s lips close around her bud and suck,  _ hard. _ Tatianna laughs and comes up to kiss her, circling her clit with her thumb and licking into her mouth.

“Aren’t you just the sweetest little thing?” she coos, and Alaska’s response is cut off when Tati slides a second finger into her alongside the first. The stretch burns in the best way, and she feels so  _ full _ as Tatianna’s fingers pump in and out, in and out, fucking her so rhythmically and perfectly. “That’s it, baby, so good. So good for me.”

“Tati,  _ please, _ ” Alaska moans, rocking her hips up to meet Tatianna’s thrusts. She feels like she’s unraveling, coming apart at the seams as her boss finger-fucks her pussy, just like she’s done in so many of Alaska’s dirtiest fantasies. Her clit is sensitive to the point of being almost painful and she’s so full that she could cry; she’s not going to last much longer.

“Please, what? Tell me what you need, Lasky, I wanna give it to you.”

Alaska  _ mewls _ as Tatianna edges a third finger into her, and she’s wet and tight and throbbing and  _ oh, oh, oh-- _

Alaska comes hard, her head snapping forward as a string of loud whimpers leave her lips and she shudders and convulses. Tati is gentle with her, using just one finger to fuck her through her orgasm, the others rubbing the sides of her clit, not close enough to touch directly. When the spots fade from Alaska’s vision she sees her boss smiling fondly at her, sucking on her fingers and wiping them clean on Alaska’s quivering thigh.

“So good, baby,” she says softly. Alaska leans up, silently begging to be kissed, and Tatianna presses their lips together with a small smile. Lasky kisses her needily, fingers tangling in her silky hair and pulling her closer until her bare chest is pressed against Tati’s clothed one. She breaks away with a smile at her assistant, tenderly running a thumb across her cheek. “You were even better than I imagined.” Alaska blushes, and Tatianna feels her heart flutter in her chest.

“Thank you for- um,  _ that. _ ”

Tatianna laughs, helping Alaska stand on her wobbly legs and noting that she looks quite like a baby giraffe. She insists on helping the girl into her borrowed dress, finding fresh, expensive panties to draw up her legs and keep her comfortable. The dress clings to her every curve and she beams when she realizes how cute she looks, smiling up at her boss like a ray of sunshine.

“You think you’re good to go back to work?” Tatianna asks sweetly, pulling her close and nuzzling her cheek. Alaska nods, relaxing in her embrace for a moment before pulling away and running a hand through her messy hair to smooth it.

“I’ll, uh, get you another coffee,” she grins. Tati grins back, calling out to her as she leaves her office.

“Thank you!”


End file.
